Meet the Wrights
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: A new family has moved in next door to the Griffin house and they're just as crazy as they are! From karate master Jill, to anti-bullying nut Devon, they are just the exact opposite of the Griffins and in some ways the same. Also, Devon seems particularly fond of Meg. Will the two of them be able to hit it off, or will their families refuse it? M for obvious reasons. Revs welcome!
1. Ch1: New Neighbors

**DISCLAIMER! I own only four character in this fic and they are my OC family: Mrs. Jill Wright, Mr. Lee Wright, Julia Wright, and Devon Wright. (And yes, I gave them all last names as all the characters in this fic are first and last named people). This is to have no correlation to Family Guy's constant cutaway sequences. It will be a straightforward story, so don't expect me to change that. Now let's begin!**

 **Ch1: New Neighbors**

Life was as usual in Quahog, Rhode Island. And that meant that everything was abnormal. Explosive fights with giant chickens that never seem to die. Tons of destruction to the houses on Spooner Street. The local bar always having some kind of drunken fatso inside of it. Why was this the usual in Quahog? Because of one family that always ends up getting into trouble: the Griffin Family.

To be honest, it was a normal kind of family as well as an abnormal kind of family. The father was Peter Griffin, the man of the house and probably the stupidest person in all of Quahog. He worked at the local brewery and was a frequent at a bar known as the Clam. He was the one responsible for most of the problems that happened in Quahog whether they were big or small.

The wife of the family, Lois Griffin, was a very well known person as well, if only for the fact that she's always pulling Peter out of his shenanigans before he gets himself killed. She was also very attractive and was a very well-known person for that as well. Then there was their son Chris Griffin, the second stupidest person in Quahog. He was always awkward in school and is unpopular, yet he always ends up doing some good at some point no matter how bad the situation could get.

The two oddballs of the family were Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin. Stewie was a baby with a brain that surpassed any person in the world. He was the inventor of numerous machines including a ray gun, robotic companions, and even a time machine. Brian Griffin was odd because he was a talking beagle that was also an author and constant flirt to any girl he meets. Somehow these girls always fall for him, even though he always loses them in the end in one way or another.

Finally, the most underrated of all the Griffin family members, Meg Griffin was the one that nobody seemed to care about. Always picked on for no reason or another, Meg was always getting the blame for everything that happened in Quahog, especially at school. It was as if nobody even cared about her and she was known to be suicidal on more than one occasion. But that would all change when news of a new neighbor on Spooner Street would arrive.

"Ah! Did you guys here? We're getting a new next-door neighbor!" Lois exclaimed when she got the family all in one place: the living room. "Huh? Sorry, I was watching TV," Peter said, putting his shows above his life as always. "That sounds awesome! I'm gonna have a new friend!" Chris exclaimed happily. "That's not all, guys. It's a four member family and they have a son around Meg's age and a little one year old girl named Julia."

"How do you find out this information?" asked Stewie. As usual, Lois didn't hear Stewie as she was somehow unable to hear Stewie. It seemed that she was the only one that couldn't understand him around the place. "A boy? Around my age?" Meg asked, hoping to have a change for once. "Yeah, well count your chickens yet, Meg. You do remember all those times before, right?" Lois frowned at Meg. "I'm fucking tired of this! I'm going outside!" Meg exclaimed, only able to be reminded of how anyone that saw her naked or in a bikini ended up dumping her immediately.

Just as she walked out of the door, she was met by what seemed to be a moving truck going to the house to the right of the Griffin household. "What the hell?" Meg asked, not expecting the new neighbors to be here already. When the truck turned into the driveway, it was revealed that the new family that would be living there drove in what seemed to be an orange Jeep that seemed to be at least a decade old if not more. Whoever this family was, they knew that buying older, used cars was a much better deal than the newer ones used today.

The doors soon opened from the car and the family started to come out. "Ah... a new house in a new state... let's hope this place is good!" said the mother of the four members. The brother soon came out of the car while the dad was on the other side grabbing the baby girl. "Oh... are you one of our new neighbors?" asked the son towards Meg. "Oh... you're... you're talking to me?" Meg asked, surprised that someone would actually talk to her. "Um, yeah. Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" "Oh no! I'm just a little surprised... most people take one look at me and then run away..." "Well those people must be pretty stupid."

"Um... what?" Meg asked. Was she really hearing what she thought she was. A man from who knows where as her new neighbor... and he didn't find her repulsive? "My name is Devon. Devon Wright. What's your name?" he asked. "Um... Meg... Meg Griffin..." Meg spoke. "Well it's nice to meet you, Meg. I think we could be great neighbors." "Yeah... try saying that once you meet the people on this block..." Meg groaned. "What do you mean?" Devon asked.

He would soon get his answer when Meg's family came from behind her. "Well, well! Looks like Meg found a new boyfriend," Lois smiled at her daughter. Peter laughed at that and smiled at his wife. "Oh Lois. When will you learn that Meg'll never get a boyfriend?" Peter smiled. "DAD!" Meg exclaimed at Peter as she ran away to her room crying.

"What the hell was that for?!" Devon exclaimed at Peter just as Meg slammed the door. "Hey, you should be thanking me. That girl may sound sweet, but... ugh... she's ugly..." Peter frowned. "That's just rude, crude, and all kinds of fuck! Treating your daughter like that?! What the hell is wrong with you, fatty?!" Before any other words could be exchanged, Devon's mom got in between him and Peter and held them back. "This is not how neighbors should treat each other when they first meet!" she exclaimed at the two. "Either you two be nice to each other, or I'm going to use my karate moves on you!"

At the sound of hearing that, Devon immediately backed up and began to help with unloading the moving van. "I suggest your husband not say that kind of stuff around Devon or his daughter again," Devon's mom frowned at Lois. "Why not?" Lois asked. "Because Devon is very against bullies and any form of it. Hell, the whole reason we moved is because he got bullied constantly for wearing glasses! So if you want to be a friendly next door neighbor to us, the rule states that you may not exhibit forms of such behavior in our presence. Clear?" "Fine! Just let me go watch TV again..." Peter frowned as he turned around in frustration. Little did they know that Meg had been watching from her room the entire time.


	2. Ch2: I Know! Crazy, Wright?

**Ch2: I Know! Crazy, Wright?**

It didn't take too long of a time for the Wrights to get acquainted with the neighbors they would have. Cleveland Brown struck up a conversation with Lee Wright, the father of the bunch, and was shocked to learn that the man had a penchant for playing with name puns. For instance, he clearly marked out that Cleveland's name was a pun on the Cleveland Browns, something that made the black guy a little upset, but he knew that Lee wasn't doing it in spite... mostly cause Lee had given him a beer after the pun was made.

When Quagmire met Jill Wright, he started acting his usual, sexual self until she said that she was married and that Glenn had better leave it at that unless he wanted to get on the receiving end of her karate kicks. Glenn still acted the way he did and Jill immediately kicked him upwards in the jaw, making the skinny perv fall to the ground with a bloody nose. "Um... whoa..." said Joe Swanson when he saw Jill's moves. "That's a move I call the 'pervert persecution.' I tried to warn you ahead of time, neighbor," Jill smiled as Glenn picked himself up and ran back into his house.

"You know, Mrs. Wright... those kinds of moves could be useful in the force. Have you ever thought about being a police officer?" Joe asked Jill as he wheeled himself over to her. Joe himself, though wheelchair-bound, was a paraplegic officer and the best one in Quahog. He never did anything illegal unless it involved trying to get Peter out of his usual shenanigans. "Heh! You're talking to Jackrabbit Jill, Mr. Swanson! Fastest officer in Texas!" Jill smiled as she revealed her hidden police badge. It was a real one too, which Joe admired.

"So are you planning on getting into the police force here?" "Already am! Talked to your boss this morning and he got me to replace one of those lazy-ass cops... I think his name was Harvey Little... how intimidating, hm?" "Hah! That's a good one!" "Isn't it?" "Well, it's good to finally have a little competition in the force. Good to have ya on board, Jill!"

Meanwhile, at the Wright house, Lois had taken Stewie over to have a play date with Julia Wright, the baby girl of the group. "Okay Stewie, this is Julia. And she looks like she really wants to play with you," Lois smiled to Stewie as she placed him in the playpen she was confined to. "Hmph! I wonder if this Julia woman shall be unintelligent or super smart... cause I know both kinds," Stewie said to himself as he eyed Julia playing with her toy train.

Stewie walked over to her and sat down next to Julia, smiling at her. "Hi. Name's Stewie. What's your name?" Stewie asked the kid. "Julia. Julia Patricia Wright. It is an honor to meet you, Stewie," Julia smiled, her voice surprising to Stewie as it sounded much more reserved and proper than he'd heard a brainy kid his age speak. "Um.. yeah, um... so I heard that you're going to be a permanent neighbor here... is that right?" "Why yes. Mother and Father insisted we come if only for brother's endless barrage of bullies. You would not believe some of the stuff those numb skulls have done to him."

"I see... so what do you do for fun?" "Come, I'll show you," Julia smiled as she crawled over to a small toy box she had and she pulled on a doll's head. What happened afterward was what Stewie dreamed of. The toy box transformed into a cache of gadgets that looked pretty fun. "When I heard from your canine friend that you were into this stuff as well, I decided it only fair that we should have a bit of fun," Julia smiled as she pulled out a small item that looked like a bomb.

It was weird, however, as it had a picture of a gun on it. "So what's this grenade do?" Stewie asked as he looked at it. "It clings to a wall, forms a small turret and hails down a rain of bubblegum to any passers by! Great for a party crash! I've done it to my brother's bullies numerous times, but they never seem to learn from strawberry flavor... so why not try sour apple?" "Wow... I've seen a crazy kid before who had weapons of mass destruction, but I've never seen an intelligent baby that uses non-lethal warfare..."

"What do you mean by 'crazy baby?' Are you perhaps referring to Penelope?" Julia asked, mentioning a name Stewie had not heard for a long while. "You know of Penelope?" Stewie asked her. "Yep... had to stop her from targeting my pet poodle because she thought I was giving her info to her... I sent her packing out to Madagascar in a crate after that. Would you like to meet my poodle?" "Um... it's not a talking one, right? Lord knows I've had enough talking dogs from my own..." Stewie frowned. "Well, she does talk, but she's still a puppy."

Julia then went over to a small box in the corner and pulled out her poodle pet. She was adorable if only for the fact that she had natural pink fur, something very rare for the breed. "Aw... it's so cute..." Stewie smiled at the little dog. "Huh? Stranger? Julia, who's this?" the puppy asked, her voice very girly and cute. "Cotton, this is Stewie, our new neighbor," Julia smiled as she let the dog out of the box and crawl over to Stewie. "Her name is Cotton? Very clever name," Stewie smiled. "I like it too! And cotton candy!" Cotton smirked as she wagged her tail.

"Yeah... she's a bit of a food critic from where we're from," Julia smiled. "I'll eat anything but chocolate, berries, garlic, bacon, and macadamia nuts." "A dog that doesn't like bacon?" Stewie asked, confused. "Didn't you know bacon can be harmful to doggy woggies like me? It can cause pancreatitis!" "Oookay... looks like she's actually pretty intelligent..." Stewie admitted.

"Yeah... she wasn't well liked back home because bacon was a big trend in Texas... we're just lucky no one in my family has that dreadful accent..." "I know, right! That accent is so stupid!" Stewie laughed. He couldn't believe that he'd found such an interest in Julia and even Cotton, but now he was sure he'd found a good friend, just like he'd had in Brian.


	3. Ch3: Meg's New, Crazy Boyfriend

**Ch3: Meg's New, Crazy Boyfriend**

When the time came for everyone to go back to school once again, Meg was very worried. Not only was she a target for everyone at school to be bullied, but she also worried about how her new crush Devon would fair in the tough environment. She would soon get her answer when the first class that she arrived at had not only her long-standing bully Connie Dimico in it, but Devon Wright sitting next to the only empty seat available in the room.

Meg sighed contently knowing that Devon was there and began to walk to her seat... only to be tripped on the way over by Connie's foot on purpose! Meg's face met the floor and the whole class began to laugh. Everyone except Devon, who was now giving a huge death stare at Connie Dimico. Meg looked right at Devon and knew something would eventually snap.

"Well Meg! Looks like you're no better than your dumb dog at home!" Connie laughed at her. That was the breaking point as Devon actually pounced from his seat and ran up to Connie Dimico. When Connie met the new kid's eyes of intense anger, she immediately showed a face of fear. "Leave. Here. Alone. Or else!" Devon exclaimed loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"O-Or else what?" Connie tried to play tough. Her words made Devon's anger explode as he picked her up by the arms and swung her whole body into the teacher's desk, which was what finally made him notice what was going on. "And YOU!" Devon exploded at the teacher. "W-W-What did I do?!" the teacher exclaimed, shocked at how this new kid was able to have so much strength and how he was protecting the worst student of the senior high. "Not only do you allow this to happen to your student, but I bet money that you let this happen on a regular fucking basis, don't you?!"

All of the students in the room were stunned speechless, if only for the fact of how someone had finally decided to stand up for the school's punching bag. The only one in the class that could understand this was Neil Goldman, a secret admirer for Meg. "Now... if you don't do anything about what Connie just did, and you don't show them the security footage in that camera right up there..." Devon said, pointing at the camera that was in the corner right next to the door, "I will use every contact I can find to shut this school down! DO YOU HEAR ME PRINCIPAL?!"

"Yes, I can hear you! No need to shout it out!" exclaimed the principal over the PA system. This was followed by a sigh. "Very well then... I need this job, so I'll make sure that any student that has bullied another is strictly punished... no exceptions this time!" Devon wasn't happy with that last blurb, but knew it didn't make a difference whether the principal said it or not. "Meg? Are you okay?" Devon said, talking in an irritated, yet calmer voice to her.

"I-I'm fine..." Meg sighed as Devon helped her off of the floor. "That's... the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me... thank you..." Meg sighed as she looked at Devon in a new light. Someone that she could trust. Someone that she could be able to stick with no matter what. Someone that would defend her from the turmoils of everyday life.

"C-Could you... um... would you like to... um..." Meg tried to say, wondering what to say to him. "Go out for a movie together?" Devon finished the sentence. "Y-Yeah, that sounds great!" Meg immediately perked up. "We'll go tonight. After school's done. After all, tomorrow is a Saturday... seriously. Who starts their school year on a Friday?"

Some of the students actually chuckled at that, as if they got it. Connie Dimico didn't listen as she got out of the classroom to try and fix her hair and reapply her smudged makeup. "Okay... c-can I begin class now without anything else being broken?" asked the teacher from his desk... which now had lip gloss and powder on it from Connie's face. "Sure... go ahead... (jerk...)" said Devon, thinking the name in his head.

* * *

Just as school was letting out for everyone at James Woods High, Stewie Griffin was having a fun time going out with Julia to pull pranks on the jerks of the town. Their first target was Glenn Quagmire, who had tried to convince Julia's mother to cheat on her father, something she didn't like at all. "If there's one thing that Quagmire likes above all else, it's his sex drive," Stewie said to Julia as they got to work at his house... which was surprisingly a cool place to be in aside from all the sex-related items.

"Indeed. I think the best way to end that is a good old fashioned trick for the old jerk," Julia smiled as she began to prepare a special concoction that she made for the occasion. "What's that?" Stewie asked when he saw the bottle of pinkish blue liquid. "This is a sex change potion," Julia smiled as she finished it. "Oh, like with Quagmire's dad?" Stewie asked.

"Heh... indeed, but with different attributes..." Julia explained. "For example, he will be transformed into a female version of himself but he will turn back to normal after a twenty-four hour period. The trick is to have him change back when he gets into any kind of sexual intercourse... which I have arranged in the form of an orgy. Anyone can show so long as they are single."

"Devious. But how will we ever get the sexual deviant to have sex with a male? Of all the stuff in the sex world, that's one thing he is not into," Stewie pointed out. "Simple: we use a mind control device to make him think he's a woman, which I will now put into the concoction," Julia smirked as she put the mind control pills into the vial and watched as they fizzed into nothingness.

"When he wakes up in two days from now, he will be unable to pry himself away from the person that he had sex with last... you know, this is the most evil thing I've ever done," Julia admitted. "Yep! And it's a good thing too!" Stewie smiled as they laughed together. It wasn't an evil laugh, but one of pure enjoyment.


	4. Ch4: Romantic Antics

**To anyone that has read this fic and wanted more, I apologize for taking such a long break from it. I was too busy playing Sonic the Hedgehog, making other fanfics, and going to school and college. You know, the usual! So now that I'm back, it's time to continue the fic! Let's go!**

* * *

 **Ch4: Romantic Antics**

After the eventful day at school, Devon told his parents about what had happened at school and both of them were obviously upset. "Well we'll see to it that this principal does punish this Connie Dimico for what she did to Meg!" Jill said as she karate chopped a pineapple for a smoothie she was making. "Honey, wouldn't you like to use the knife?" Lee asked her, knowing how she got when she was upset. "Trust me, Lee, I'm the last person who wants a knife right now," Jill growled as she continued chopping fruit out of anger.

Meanwhile, at the Griffin house, Meg had shut herself in her room and locked the door. But, for the first time ever, it wasn't because she was angry at her family or someone else or thinking that she was ugly and everyone hated her. She was actually trying to think back to school today. She hadn't told her parents about what happened because of them not caring at all about her for anything, but she knew that Devon had told his parents. She could hear his mother chopping items in the house like she was in a rage mode.

During that time at school, Meg had almost never gotten to know a moment's peace because the teachers always ignored her and the bullies always hurt her in one way or another. But now, thanks to Devon, she was actually getting justice against Connie for the first time in her life. And not only that, but he actually agreed to go on a date with her to the movies tomorrow night, something that few boys had ever done for her with the exception of Neil Goldman. She was hurting not because she was upset or worried, but because she was actually experiencing the first real crush she'd ever felt before.

"Psst! Meg! You up there?" asked a familiar voice from outside Meg's window. When she looked down, she was surprised as well as excited to see that it was Devon in his pajamas and holding a pillow and sleeping bag in his hands. "Devon? What are you doing here?" Meg asked when she saw her boyfriend. "Mom's in one of her riots right now, so I'd like to sleep with you tonight if that's alright," Devon smiled.

Meg couldn't believe her luck, but she also knew it'd be tricky to get him in her room without her parents finding out he was there. "Can you climb up here on your own? And don't try and make too much noise. Lord knows what my mom and dad would do to a trespasser," Meg said. "No problem. I've been training in karate under my mother, so I should be able to climb up there," Devon smiled as he threw his pillow and sleeping bag up to Meg and she caught them.

After retreating into her room with Devon's things, Devon began to climb up to Meg's room. Because of his training, he was able to hang onto the small edges of the outside house walls and eventually made it to Meg's window where she helped him inside without anyone noticing. "Thanks, Meg. I appreciate it," Devon smiled as he got on the ground and sat down on his sleeping bag that Meg had put directly next to her bed.

"So Devon... um... about what happened at school today..." Meg said as she wanted to talk to him about what she was thinking about. "What about it? You can tell me," Devon smiled back with kindness in his eyes. "W-Well... it's just... I've been helped before a few times by people I know, but they just go right back to treating me horribly the next day as if it never happened... but you... you're not like the others... you helped me at school and you stuck up for me when my parents made fun of me... I just... I've never felt this in love with someone... and I'm afraid of what you might think of me if you see me naked..."

When she was done explaining, Devon smiled and simply looked at Meg with caring eyes. "Meg, I like you because you are almost the exact same as I was back in Texas," he said to her as he pulled her into a hug. "R-Really?" Meg gasped when he hugged her. It wasn't out of fear, but out of surprise, as she hadn't remembered the last time she got hugged by another man. "I hated everyone around me and was constantly beat up, spat on, humiliated and assaulted because I had glasses that are so thick that I can't see without them on. But then mom taught me how to defend myself and, even though I got expelled from my old school, I finally showed my bullies not to mess with me anymore."

"What are you saying?" Meg asked, wondering where Devon was going with this story. "I'm saying that I want to help you as much as I can so that you can have a meaning in life. Even if your whole neighborhood hates you, I plan to prove them wrong by staying by your side and defending you as my mom did for me... okay?" Devon smiled. "O-Okay... but about me being naked... it may make you think otherwise..." Meg sighed.

"I don't think you're ugly, Meg. True beauty is on the inside, not the outside," Devon smirked. "O-Okay... s-should I let you see it now?" Meg asked in a worried fashion. "You mean... see your boobs?" "Yeah, but not to touch. Just look at." "Okay, I'll be a gentleman about it," Devon smirked. "Okay..." Meg sighed as she removed her shirt and hesitated to take her bra off. "Are you sure?" Meg asked. "Positive," Devon said.

Meg finally got the courage up to remove her bra and Devon was shown her chest. When Meg did this, she thought it'd be all over, that Devon would either puke or run away from her just for her sheer ugliness. "They're actually... pretty nice looking," Devon smiled after five seconds went by. "R-Really?" Meg asked when she finally noticed that Devon was simply looking at her chest with a smile, no green on his face anywhere. "To be honest, I'd say it looks much better than Connie Dimico's rack or even your mom's. They're perfectly sized."

Meg was stunned, but in a good way. No one had ever complimented her breasts before, not even her other female friends at school who were just as unpopular as she was. And it was to a person that she'd only met a few days ago. "I... I... Thank you..." Meg actually cried as she hugged Devon tightly with all her might, not even caring about her chest touching him. "Meg... it's okay. I'm here for you..." Devon smiled as he hugged her back in an awkward embrace. "I... I love you Devon... I really mean it..." "I love you too, Meg," Devon smiled back.


	5. Ch5: Bull Fighting and a Secret Meeting

**Ch5: Bull Fighting and a Secret Meeting**

After Quagmire's tragedy by the hands of Stewie and Julia, he was officially unable to have any sex for a good two weeks as his penis needed to be surgically removed from the last dude he had sex with... Mort Goldman. "I don't know what kinda drugs we were doing, but I do know that this is the worst thing I've ever had to sit through," Mort frowned as he had the same treatment as Quagmire, only a little more severe because of his penis being the one that got full of Quagmire's. "You think it's any better for me? God, I don't even know what happened..." "Teehee! Karma is a bitch named Quagmire," Julia giggled with Stewie from afar.

But Quagmire losing his sex drive for 2 weeks wasn't the only thing happening that was the talk of the town. Apparently Jill Wright was doing her lawn work when a giant bull with fists suddenly attacked her out of nowhere. "So, we 'meat' again, Buckeye Bull," she smiled as she picked herself off the ground and stood toe-to-hoof with the large bovine. "Uh-oh... this isn't going to end well..." Lee frowned, knowing that the last time Jill had fought the giant bull in Texas, at least 20 civilians had to go to the hospital.

"MMOOO!" the giant bull mooed as he charged at Jill and attempted to hit her with his small horns. "Hyah," Jill smiled as she went Neo and not only dodged his attack, but kicked him in the nuts and jaw at the same time. "MOoooooggh!" the bull exclaimed from the pain, falling to the ground after Jill knocked him out cold with a swift karate kick to his skull. "Who wants a cookout?!" Jill smiled mischievously. "I'm in!" Devon laughed. "Anyone's invited who isn't Quagmire!" All the people cheered happily as Jill took the giant bull back into the house.

* * *

"Wow... I never thought that your mom would have a giant animal rival like my dad," Meg admitted to Devon during the nighttime BBQ. "Oh really? And what does your father have for a rival animal?" Devon asked. "A giant chicken. He always seems to come back after every fight though... not like this one where someone actually wins it," Meg smirked. "You'd be surprised how many times my mom fought that bull. Had to be at least 5 until today." "I guess I got too good for the old fool, huh?" Jill smirked as she gave Devon a refill on his ice water. "Cheers to that," Devon chuckled.

After everyone had finished eating their fill at the BBQ, they all decided to go back to their different houses with the minor exception of Meg. She decided to go to Devon's house just next door to have a little sleepover before school started again. "Okay Meg, just be careful that nothing goes awry. After all, this family seems to be the exact polar opposite of ours," Lois frowned at Meg as she got ready to leave the house in her pajamas. "Believe me, mom. I've already figured that much out," Meg sighed back, having realized it sooner than anyone else in her family.

And indeed Meg was right to think this. If you included Devon's cousin Katherine, who was obviously a country hick chick from Texas, each of the six members of the Wright family were the exact same as the Griffin household with the only major difference being the parents being completely different and the children being different genders. Jill was a kinder and more violent Lois, Lee was a smarter version of Peter, Devon was a male version of Meg, Julia a female Stewie, Cotton a female Brian, and Katherine a female version of Chris. It kind of made the Griffins feel like they had found their equals in every manner possible, but Meg realized it after just a single day with Devon.

After Meg simply crossed the street with her pajamas, she knocked on the door and smiled when Devon answered the door. "Hey Meg, how are you doing?" Devon asked his new girlfriend with a smile. "I'm doing great! I'm so excited for tonight," Meg smiled. "I am too. Now let's go inside. It's much warmer in my room than out here." And with that, the duo went into the house, Meg said hello to all the different Wright family members, and she and Devon walked into his room, which looked just like your average room for any regular person, the only notable additions being a larger bed and a new picture of Meg on the nearby bedside table.

"This room is so quaint. It must be very easy to sleep in here," Meg smiled at Devon with a little bit of blush. "It is very easy to sleep, as well as have fun," Devon smiled as he pointed to some video games and a PS3 in the corner. "Wow! Is that a PS3? My parents don't give us any game systems," Meg smiled at Devon's technological machine. "I use it whenever I have some free time from studies and talking to friends," Devon smiled happily.

Meg smiled and blushed heavily, looking at Devon with a smile of pure love. "Is there something going on, Meg? You've been blushing since we've been in here," Devon admitted to her. "W-Well... this is just the first time I've been with a boy alone in his room... I guess you could say that I feel a bit nervous," Meg smiled with even more blush. "It's okay to feel nervous, Meg... but is there another reason that you're blushing?" Devon asked with a bit of blush himself. "Well... I am also blushing because... I want to do something I've never done before... could we... um... could we..."

Before Meg could finish, Devon smiled and kissed Meg on the lips, making Meg give into her urges immediately. "If you're talking about sex, Meg, I would love to be your first and you to be my first," Devon smirked at her. "O-Okay," Meg smiled as Devon removed his pants and Meg removed her pajamas to reveal the undies beneath. "And so mom and dad don't interrupt us," Devon smirked, walking over to the door and locking it. "Good thinking," Meg smirked slyly as Devon walked back over to her and began to remove her bra for her, Meg blushing all over when her chest was freed once again by the only one that loved her body.

"I'll be gentle, okay Meg?" Devon smiled as Meg removed her panties and Devon removed his underpants to reveal his throbbing member underneath, which was a good seven inches long. "Okay. How about some foreplay first?" Meg smiled happily. "As you wish," Devon blushed as he positioned himself on top of Meg so that both of their faces were in their private areas. "A blowjob and a clit lick? Very clever," Meg smirked as she put Devon's cock into her mouth, loving how it throbbed in her mouth as she moved her face up and down on it. Simultaneously, both her and Devon moaned in unison when Devon began to lick Meg's pussy.

"Mm... MM!" Meg moaned as she felt Devon's tongue assaulting her vagina as she continued to lick her tongue all over Devon's member. Devon then stopped and pulled his cock out of Meg's mouth, adjusting himself so that he was now on top of Meg and ready to penetrate her vagina. "Do it, Devon... I want it," Meg moaned quietly. "Okay..." Devon smiled as he inserted his penis into Meg's wet pussy, the feeling unlike anything the Griffin girl had felt before in her life. "Oh yes! I've wanted this for so long!" Meg moaned in pleasure as Devon began to thrust his member in and out of Meg gently, gradually picking up speed.

"Oh Devon... Devon!" Meg moaned in absolute ecstasy as Devon began to go in and out at a much faster rate then before. "Meg, I'm getting close... how about you?" Devon asked as he continued thrusting. "I'm about to as weeeelll!" Meg moaned as Devon continued thrusting until Meg came as she spoke, Devon cumming soon after Meg's pussy constricted his penis. Devon pumped a good five times until both him and Meg were able to breath again, both very tired from the experience. "Devon... I love you..." Meg moaned as she snuggled against Devon with her body still in the nude. "I love you too, Meg..." Devon exhaled in bliss as he kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, beautiful," Devon smiled at her. "Good night... handsome..." Meg smiled as she soon fell fast asleep with Devon's arms wrapped around her.


End file.
